Truth or Dare with Ouran and Fruits basket
by YaoiQueenWaterGirl11
Summary: A small truth of dare cross over with Ouran and Fruits basket, Just hurt
1. Chapter 1: WELCOME TO THE STUDIO

_**Truth or Dare with Ouran and Fruits basket**_

Watergirl11: Hey! Watergirl11 here! Please call me Ngu though! Today, The ouran cast and fruits basket cast will meet! Please send me a private message for dares or truths, Well, Lets get them here! *Summons the fruits baskets and ouran cast*

Kyo: WHAT THE HELL!

Haruhi: Wow

Ngu: WELCOME! I'M WATERGIRL11, PLEASE CALL ME NGU!!!

Tamaki: Ok…

Ngu: *Puts arm around Haruhi's neck* Well… LET'S START!

Tamaki: WHAT ARE YOU DOING WITH MY HARUHI!!

Ngu: The first dare by me~ So here it is! **I dare Kaoru and Hikaru to go a day without playing a prank**

Hikaru: WHAT THE HELL!

Kaoru: It's only a dare, We can do this Hikaru.

Haruhi: This should be good

Ngu: I'm getting bored already

ZukaClub: WHAT! ONE DARE!

Ngu: No one likes you Zuka club

Benio: PEOPLE DO

Shigure: Nope

Chizuru: Fine! We have a dare!

ZukaClub: WE DARE HARUHI TO-

Ngu: *Bans the zuka club* Kyoya gave me a written dare

Momiji: *On haru's back*

Hunni: Sugio nee Ngu!

Mori: *Nods*

Ngu: I wanna hug the sohma's!

Tamaki: So why not ju-

Akito: She's not allowed!

Ngu: I don't wanna get hit!

Momiji: But, Ngu can't hug us, can she Haru

Haru: Yes

Ngu: *Sighs*

Kagura: *Hugs Ngu*

Ngu: Oh yeah, I can hug the girls

Yuki: Well, Maybe we should just do something else?

Ngu: *Smiles and singing into mic*

Momiji: *Smiles*

Ngu: Momiji! Your turn to do a number! *Throws a mic*

Momiji: *Sings TeruTeru Momiji*

Kyo: SHUT UP! *Hits Momiji*

Momiji: WAH! KYO'S HITTING ME!

Renge: DON'T HIT A KID!

Haruhi: *Sighs*

Ngu: That's it, please send a message for me to get dares!


	2. Chapter 2: WE ARE ALIVE FROM THE STUDIO

**Meh: I FINALY HAVE A REASON TO CONTINUE THIS STORY!**

**Kyo: You put us off for so long, then decide to continue!**

**Meh: I finaly have dares to use sooooo! KYO, YUKI, TAMAKI, KYOYA, DISCLAIMER PLEASE**

**Kyo,Yuki,Tamaki,Kyoya: Watergirl11 does not own Fruits Baskets or Ouran High School Host Club and knows of the copyright law.**

**Meh: ;3 THANK YOU TO ALL HOW REVIEWED MY STORY! WITH NICE ONES! Those are CheekyBrunette, AutumnxCheyenne, Alice and Tori! Your all such great Reviews and finaly, HERE IS THE NEWEST CHAPTER OF MY TRUTH OR DARE WITH OURAN AND FRUITS BASKET!**

* * *

Ngu: Muwahaha, I'VE BEEN WAITING FOR REVIEWS :333

Cast: *Been bored in the studio waiting for the next reviews*

Ngu: Anyways! First Review/Dare was off **CheekyBrunette**, only gonna speak out the dares

_**Tamaki, makeout with Kyoya Hehehe... I don't care how much I love Kyoya, I wanna see that!**_

Ngu: Your heard her boys, pukka up boys~

Tamaki&Kyoya: *Against there will, Make out*

Ngu: *Pushs them into a closet* We'll let them out on there next dare. OKAY, next is from **AutumxCheyenne**

_**I dare Kyo to kiss Kagura :D he must do it**_

Ngu: Kyo, You heard her

Kyo: Guur... *Kisses Kagura*

Kagura: *Dies of Happiness*

Ngu: LOL XD Okay, Next is a 3 from **Alice**

_**I dare momiji and hunni sepnai to kiss cause they are so cute and if some one objects they have to kiss at least one of them**_

_**Next I dare hikaru and kaoru to show some brotherly love and make out for about three minutes**_

_**and last but not least kyo must give yuki a kiss on the lips for five seconds and if anyone besides these two object they must kiss both yuki and kyo**_

Ngu: THANK YOU FOR THE YAOI ALICE! GET TO IT MOMIJI AND HONEY

Momiji&Honey: *Kiss*

Mori&Haru: ...

Ngu: Okay, Next, Hikaru and Kaoru

Hikaru&Kaoru: *Do a brotherly love act and make out for three minutes*

Everyone: ...

Ngu: ... And finaly Yuki and Kyo

Kyo: NO WAY AM I-

Ngu: *Kicked Kyo in the face* Just do it CatBoy!

Kyo: *Growls, then gives Yuki a kiss on the lips for 5 SECONDS*

Ngu: Good boy! One more to get threw, then I am afriad we must end this chapter till the next dares come out! This is from **Tori**

_**Hi all my dare is for takashi to kiss Haruhi on the lips the reason is simple tamaki is a idiot and I think the make a cute couple**_

_**Next dare is for shigure too stop being a perv for a whole day**_

_**Now it's kyouya's turn I dare you to do a strip tease go to your underwear at least if you want to go all the way though**_

_**Hmm who should be my next vict-I mean dare be hmm tamaki I dare you to go into this room I made it allows you to see any one in the world you want you could be in there for what feels like hours but are seconds so take as long as you'd like ps say hi to your mom for me**_

_**Last but not least Haruhi and Toruh in the room next to the one tamaki entered there is anotherroom where you can visit your parentssame rules apply(sp?)**_

Ngu: Dont worry, I dunno how to spell either, I'll give you the correction when I get it

Takashi: *Shrugs and kisses Haruhi on the lips*

Kyoya: *Shrugs and does the strip tease to his underwear*

Tamaki: Okay... *Goes into the room*

Haruhi&Tohru: See you all *Go into the room next to Tamaki*

Ngu: And that my dear readers is all the dares we have for now, The Fruits Baskets and Ouran Truth or Dare show has come to an end, but yet, you can make a difference, please, just send in a good review with some good dares for us to use, and if we get enough reviews, you can save one of these people here from a terrible fate of dea-

Akito: What are you doing?

Ngu: AWK AKITO, YOU RECKED MY AWESOME SPEECH! THANKS ALOT

* * *

**Rate and Review please~~~**

**Review button is right down this arrow~**

**l**

**l**

**l**

**l**

**l**

**V**


End file.
